Landing gear lights are typically used to illuminate a runway for an aircraft during takeoffs or landings during the night or low light conditions. Typical landing gear lights include landing lights and taxiing lights, both of which provide different types of illumination (e.g., different angles and/or amounts of illumination). The landing lights are often oriented from a centerline of the aircraft at a different angle than the taxiing lights to provide a different illumination.
Typically, the degree and/or effectiveness of illumination (e.g., illumination provided to facilitate pilot viewing) from the lights varies significantly based on orientation/alignment of the lights relative to the aircraft. These lights are often designed to illuminate at a distance several feet away from the landing gear lights and, thus, a slight angular alignment error may be magnified at these significant distances. Typical landing gear light alignment systems/methods for the lights provide a limited range to orient/re-orient the lights. Additionally, the orientation of these lights is often accomplished through the use of shims, which may involve difficulty and/or excessive time to align the lights due to interplay between multiple shims and/or design/sizing of the shims necessary to properly align the lights.